harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Evans
Lily Evans was born to Mr. and Mrs. Evans on January 30, 1960. Lily is a muggle-born witch. She is the second Evans child, her sister Petunia being the first. At the age of eleven Lily recieved her letter to attend, Hogwarts Schoool of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She went to Hogwarts from 1971-1978. Biography Early Life The Evans family lived in Cotswold Village, England. A young wizard boy who lived nearby, Severus Snape, recognized Lily as a witch and introduced her to magic. At age nine Lily and Severus formed a friendship. Severus Snape lived in Spinner's End, which is a short walk from Lily's house. Although the Snape family was rather wealthy Petunia made fun of Severus for living in a poor area. Severus taught Lily much about the Wizarding World, and was the first to tell her she was a witch. Together they both eagerly awaited for their time to go to Hogwarts. The two sisters, Lily and Petunia, were originally very close, but the discovery of Lily's magical abilities and her friendship with Severus put a strain on the girls relationship. When Lily first recieved her Hogwarts letter, Petunia was jealous and wrote to the Headmaster begging him to take her as well. Petunia was kindly refused due to her lack of magical abilities. Hogwarts Year From 1971 to 1978 Lily attended Hogwarts. Her house dormitory was to be shared with Alice Chamberlain, Mary Macdonald, Dorcas Meadowes, and Marlene McKinnon . At a young age the girls seemed to form a bond, sitting togther during class and at meal times. Even with their newfound friendship however, the other girls didn't understand Lily's closeness with Snape, often questioning it. As the girls grew older they began to grow apart, forming different interests, and stopped spending as much time together. With the exception of Dorcas and Mary, the girls didn't sit together as much. The girls friendship slowly began to rekindle in their sixth year, starting with subtle conversations or small hellos. Year 1 (1971-1972) On her first trainride to Hogwarts, she was seated in a compartment with Severus Snape, James Potter, and Sirius Black. James and Severus immediately formed a dislike for each other when they began to debate over which house was best. Sirius quickly took James' side, forming a friendship with him, and Lily formed a dislike for the two due to them bothering her best friend, Severus. During the sorting ceremony Lily was sorted into Gryffindor House. Year 2 (1972-1973) After constant visits over summer Lily, Marlene, Mary, Doe and Emmeline become increasingly close. The five girls are the best of friends and completely inseperable. Year 3 (1973-1974) The summer before third year begins, Lily gets braces. Before the first Hogsmead trip in third year housemate James Potter asked Lily if she would like to go with him as his date. appalled Lily refused the date. Year 4 (1974-1975) Forming a bit of interest and skill in Potions, Professor Slughorn invited Lily into his Slug Club. Lily and classmate Sophie Campbell form a friendship. Year 5 (1975-1976) During Lily's fifth year at Hogwarts, she would stand up for Severus when he was being bullied by James Potter. In her attempt to stop James' bullying of Snape, Severus was embarressed and called her a "Mudblood." Even after apologizing repeatedly, Lily's only reply was asking Severus if he was going to become a Death Eater like his friends. When he didn't respond, she realized that he didn't see the bad in them.Lily becomes a Gryffindor Prefects. During the summer between fifth and Sixth year Lily attends the funeral of Sophie Campbell's father Adam in hopes to be a great support system for her best friend. Sean made Lily feel right at home as she is a frequent visitor to the Campbell house. Lily like Sophie's brother Sean, was greatly upset when Amos did not attend the funeral to support her. Year 6 (1976-1977) Year 7 (1977-1978) After Hogwarts Lilly marry's James Potter and they eventually have one son Harry Potter. Her life is cut short when she is 23 years old due to Voldermort being after her son. She iss killed instantly by Lord Voldermort, while trying to protect Harry. Physical Appearance Lily is incredibly pretty with thick dark red hair a little passed her shoulders, and green oval-shaped eyes. Her eyes are extremely bright and distinctive. Her nose is round and she has large cheeks. Her lips are puffy and pink. Her skin is a soft pale color, which makes her eyes and hair more evident. Her smile is kind and her cheeks dimple when her smile is wide. Her body isn't athletic having meat, but is still shapely and thin. Personality and Traits Lily is extremely intelligent and works hard at her education. She strives to be the top of her class and is a very determined person. Lily also possesses an uncommon kindness seeing the good in everyone. She is never unappreciative, and tries to be optimistic in all situations. Her sweet personality and smarts are probably her most notable traits. Lily loves to read as her favorite pass-time. Her top book and movie genres probably being mysteries and musicals. Grease is her all time movie that she can watch over-and-over. While Nancy Drew is her top show. However, she also has multiple other TV soap operas that she can't go an without seeing every episode. When people ruin things she blows up on them, but never curses. She can get angry, albeit she rarely does. She mostly saves all of her yelling for James Potter. Her taste in guys is usually the smart, conservative type with a good personality. Yet, she sometimes strays from her usual type. She doesn't care much for how people look only how beautiful they are inside. When in comes to physical things Lily gets uncomfortable and begins to act awkward; talking a lot and about random things, smiling weird, putting her hands up to keep the distance, and/or moving her head side-to-side to avoid lip contact. Relationships Family njnjnjnj Romantic James Potter After their first train ride together James instantly took a liking to Lily. Even though he and his best friend, Sirius Black, religiously bullied her best friend James always had a crush on Evans. Having called her by her surname; she called him Potter in return. During their fifth year, James began to repeatedly asked Lily out, but she always refused him due to her thinking of him as an arrogant toe-rag. Lily did not hate James, albeit she thought of him as extremely big-headed. Lily actually admired many of James' characteristics, especially the way he stood up for his friends and others who were bothered by Snape's Death Eater friends. Friends Sophie Campbell Sirius Black Lily and Sirius have a chat before her first date with James. Sirius:O'i Evans! Be mindful of broken hearts. Lily:My heart will be fine Black. Sirius:I'm not worried about yours. Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Gallery 53a1d0 949ac9c6582344b28043e69f52d1e9cc.jpg 03_01_Bonnie Wright.jpg 5eac1e01462ab3a08eaf1fdbe6d87a7f.jpg 6e4eba0c9d68ac26d3f988fefcb0cc75.jpg 8a688ec34d7aee0d25646d1a0aa79f27.jpg|I can't stop admiring this beauty!-taken by James 8d03f9c44be54d7b58c046fd1c19bc7d.jpg 44BonnieWright2103a.jpg 346bacda59f50de80607790bad1a14e8.jpg 591full-bonnie-wright.jpg 787db76c2367f727b6a5cbc23963d151.jpg 907fc997fc8a63a539b329ac594864a7.jpg|A big heart for Sebastian Cross! 04740b91b3e4d49464a87800ab0c4529.jpg 7502ebc779adb05d2a32519653c2bd55.jpg 7532c19e7ff002637716a6a9c7e78155.jpg 8485c191ce61064cabdbb7aadd7e96de.jpg 19229be34768b33039fa7bfcdc66f89d.jpg 74184ef34fe2d2988a26c296a647cbe4.jpg 663509_1300201906304_full.png a5fb3c81b84eeee1a2cad024a9531ddd.jpg b1a45a95f52d6c6703fb6a046a170801.jpg b6fd4fdb474e012e87f5ba6bdb7eff00.jpg|Relaxing by the McKinnon Pool bonnie_wright_instagram_bikini_FDXw2KP3.sized.jpeg bonnie_wright_twitter_cNQ9cVR.sized.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-wright-8042973-400-300.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-wright-20366151-500-576.png Bonnie-wright-807872l.jpg bonnie-wright-hair-2.jpg Bonnie-Wright-HD-Wallpaper.jpg bonnie-wright-mobile-wallpaper.jpg bonnie-wright-photoshoot-469960.jpg bonnie-wright.jpg de5x8x.jpg f6cf7b59336cbb973c8e251c8fd05e85.jpg instagram_zpscb6ce870.jpg Lily Evans.jpg mfawzNW.jpg qhxHZUC.jpg tumblr_inline_nzd5lckLbA1qimw6k_500.png tumblr_nt0swrV7hF1qc9x1do1_500.jpg tumblr_o34fhmNilU1qku7qpo1_500.png tumblr_static_sidebar.png|Getting your nails done Raor! - taken by Sophie Wonderful-Bonnie-Wright-Photos.jpg Wrightastic-bonnie-wright-28646972-500-500.jpg Category:Potter Family Category:Muggle-Born Evans Category:Evans Family Evans Evans Lily Lily Gryffindor Lily Lily Evans